


A Dance with Renly Baratheon

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Series: Adventures of the Crack-Council [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack-Council, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hated S8 Show-Canon So Much I Said Screw It And Went For Stupidly Happy Over Reasonable, Humor, Jealousy, practically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: Poor Davos Seaworth. He always meant to be the peace of the council, but it was his off handed comment that would ignite the next farce.“Isn’t it interesting that out of the Baratheon brothers, Lord Gendry doesn’t look the most like Robert?”“Are you proposing he looks like Stannis?”“No, Renly actually.”A crash sounded from the end of the council table.Tyrion beat his fist on the table laughing at the dawning look of horror on Jaime’s face.a.k.a.The story of the time in which Ser Brienne Lannister accompanied Lord Gendry Baratheon to Storm’s End to help establish his Lordship while completely unaware of the catastrophe she left brewing behind.





	A Dance with Renly Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is completely stand alone, but if you read Knight of Love and Beauty then there are Easter Eggs and references in here you’ll probably appreciate.

Poor Davos Seaworth. He always meant to be the peace of the council, but it was his off handed comment that would ignite the next farce.

“Isn’t it interesting that out of the Baratheon brothers, Lord Gendry doesn’t look the most like Robert although Robert is certainly his sire?”

“Are you proposing he looks like Stannis?” Jaime murmured absently as he adjusted the wax-dipped crown of flowers in his hair, making sure it wouldn’t slip off his head. A version of the seal of the Hand had been added to the crown and Jaime had taken to wearing it in council meetings over the brooch. He had been teased for it for a fortnight but had proudly soldiered on.

“No, Renly actually.”

A crash sounded from the end of the council table.

Tyrion beat his fist on the table laughing at the dawning look of horror on Jaime’s face as the Hand tried to scramble back into his chair with what was left of his dignity. “Thank you Ser Davos! Thank you for finally saying it! Your timing couldn’t have been better,” Tyrion gasped for breath, which he immediately lost again in more laughter as Jaime shot him a look meant to kill.

Arya blinked slowly from her seat and then steadily straightened from her slouched posture to glare at Tyrion, “Why does it matter that stupid Gendry looks like Lord Renly Baratheon?”

Tyrion grinned as he flourished his arms at the curious council, “Why… don’t you know my dearest Arya Stark?” The corners of Tyrion’s lips nearly pulled to his cheekbones, “Lord Renly Baratheon was Ser Brienne’s first love.”

Daenerys let out a garish snort of amusement and when Jaime turned to look at her with a dour expression, one he had inadvertently copied from Brienne, she merely smiled innocently to him, “Oh my…”

Jon, Sam, and Bronn were a little bit less restrained and burst into raucous laughter while a smirk appeared on Grey Worm’s face. The Lord Commander even shook his head and hid his face in his hand, but his shoulders shook giving away his snickers. Davos regretted everything.

 

Now the reason why Tyrion felt the timing couldn’t have been any better was because of the events of the previous sennight.

“Be safe on your journey. Make sure to have Oathkeeper by your side at all times. Don’t remove your armor until you get to Storm’s End. Remember to think of me at every moment of every day Lady Lannister.”

Brienne gave Jaime a flat look as he circled around her rubbing his chin and checking her packs. “I feel it would be counter productive to think of you if we were to be attacked.”

“Think of my fighting prowess and emulate it Ser.”

“That would only make me worse,” Brienne teased.

Jaime smirked, “Wench! You best revere your Lord Hand lest he prevents you from going and locks you in his chamber as punishment.”

“Then I’d simply sic my Lord Husband on him. The Seven know he would do anything for me.”

Jaime hummed and tipped his head as though contemplating this fact, “Ah… foolish man would, wouldn’t he?”

“By the Seven you two are disgusting,” Tyrion muttered as he drained his flagon of wine.

Brienne leaned forward, ignoring Tyrion’s jibe, and rested her forehead against Jaime, “I’ll be safe Jaime. I will see you again in two moon turns.”

Jaime brought his left hand up to curl his fingers into the hairs at the nape of her neck, “I will miss you every moment of every day Brienne.” He leaned forward to press his lips gently to hers.

“Don’t be stupid on the journey and hit yourself on the head with your own axe.”

“I won’t M’lady.”

Arya kicked Gendry in the shin, “I am NOT a lady!”

“I can’t believe I’m seeing the day that Jaime Lannister is being the sensitive one,” Bronn mumbled.

Tyrion shrugged, “What can I say, Jaime is a romantic at heart. The little Stark is not.”

Jon snuffed, “You can say that again.”

Gendry merely laughed as he captured Arya in a headlock and tussled her hair. Arya bit his arm and he readjusted his hold on her so that her hands were in his. “Promise you’ll come see me at Storm’s End soon Arya. I fear I’ll be out of my depth even with Lady Lannister’s help.”

“Brienne will knock you around until you have it right. Ask Ser Podrick,” Arya grinned as she idly swung her arms and clasped Gendry’s fingers in hers.

Ser Podrick nodded gravely from where he was making sure that their escort was properly operational for their journey, “Learn fast, the longer it takes the harder she hits.”

Gendry chuckled, “I’m only glad that Lady Lannister is of a highborn house of the Stormlands and grateful that she is willing to show me the ways of the Kingdom. I would’ve hated to have a stranger laugh and deride me as I learn how to use a fork.”

Arya’s eyes flashed, “If anyone laughs at you…”

“I’ll tell you right away.”

“I’ll gut them.”

Sam swayed happily, “I don’t know. You could say that’s romantic in a sense.”

“You need to stop reading about the darker histories of Westeros Sam.”

“Ah, but it is all so fascinating.”

“At least we’ll all know who’s responsible when the dark arts return,” Daenerys laughed.

Davos looked at her from the corner of his eye, “Please don’t give him ideas Your Grace.”

And so with the small council bidding them farewell, Gendry, Brienne, Podrick and their small retinue rode to Storm’s End.

           

“Jaime, we are not going to Storm’s End,” Jon declared as he rubbed his temples. The small council meeting had swiftly gotten off track. They were not going to get any issues sorted out today. Thankfully there had really been nothing of import to discuss in the first place.

Bronn grinned as he threw his feet on the table, crossing them at the ankle and leaned back on his arms crossed behind his head. It was obvious something wicked was hatching in his mind and he was getting ready to let it loose, “Ah, first loves. You never do forget them do you?” Tyrion slammed his face into the table still bubbling with laughter and thankful that Bronn was in his life.

Jaime scowled at Bronn and then turned to Arya, “Change your brother’s mind.”

“What are you even worried about anyways? Ser Brienne would never—“ Davos began.

“Ah, I wonder what Lady Lannister used to imagine the late Lord Baratheon doing to her under the cover of darkness…” Bronn continued, a shit eating grin continuing to grow on his face. Daenerys looked at Grey Worm desperately trying to find a way to save the situation. He shook his head solemnly at her. Without Brienne there to knock Bronn over the head, this was bound to have happened eventually.

Sam frowned at him, “Renly’s proclivities were well known in—“

“Doesn’t matter what _he_ wanted. Mattered what _she_ wanted. And if she _wanted_ from him like she fucks you now… well…” Bronn’s eyebrows wiggled as he grinned at Jaime.

“Oh mercy,” Davos groaned as he buried his face into the palms of his hands. Jaime straightened in agitation only really one step away from sticking a finger and his golden hand into his ears and chanting like a five-year-old child to drown out Bronn’s insinuations. That or unbuckling his hand and throwing it so hard into Bronn’s face that it caved his skull in, but that would take far too long.

“Then the nights at Storm’s End haven’t been very quiet and Lord Gendry Baratheon is a lucky, lucky man.”

Arya had dived across the table and tackled Bronn to the ground before anyone could stop her. “I’ll have you know that egg head is already a very lucky man!” she screamed.

Sometimes Bronn, never learnt, and just because Arya Stark was not Lady Baratheon did not mean she would not smash his face in on behalf of Gendry Baratheon any less than Brienne Lannister once had on behalf of Jaime Lannister.

“By the old gods and the new Arya! Don’t kill our Master of Coin!” Jon shouted as he launched himself out of his seat and grabbed his younger sister below both arm pits and hauled her off of Bronn’s bloody face.

“Jon we’re going to Storm’s End or so help me—“ Arya screeched as she managed to plant a foot into Bronn’s side before Jon got her far enough away.

“Arya!” Jon roared, “I am the King! What I say goes!”

Arya glared at him with ice in her eyes, “You don’t have to be the King for long.”

“You can’t kill me Arya, everyone would notice,” Jon chastised, used to her threats of regicide.

“You forget Jon… if _I_ kill you… no one has to notice.”

Silence fell over the council room.

“Okay…” Sam pulled out a quill and a parchment, “Most of the Kingdom would have drawn the line sometime around when the threats of regicide were thrown about, but I’m going to draft the first rule of the small council now and say the first proclamation is ‘No Threats of Face Stealing’. All those in favor say ‘aye’.”

Everyone but Arya immediately said “Aye.”

 

“A compromise perhaps,” Daenerys proposed once everyone was back in their seats and Bronn’s nose had been reset. The new document consisting of the only small-council imperative was already framed and hung behind her and Jon’s seat. “You two won’t travel to Storm’s End immediately, but shall go there for the ball Lord Baratheon was intending to host for the Houses of the Stormlands. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes Your Grace,” Jaime and Arya agreed in unison giving each other a high five.

“I never thought those two would get on so well,” Jon mumbled darkly as he touched his face in reassurance.

“They get on like a homestead on fire,” Davos sighed ashamed that he had broken his perfect peace keeping track record.

“Well someone should try to put it out,” Bronn grumbled as he touched his still tender nose.

“Which one of us in their right mind would go near a burning building?” Tyrion shrugged and poured himself a cup of wine, well pleased that the terribly boring sennight since Brienne had left had capped off so entertainingly.

Everyone turned to Daenerys. She raised both of her hands in defiance, “I might be the unburnt but even I don’t want to get in between that.”

 

Due to several incidences on the road, and what Arya claimed, and Jaime agreed, was the slowest escort that could ever be assigned to them, the duo was able to make it to Storm’s End over a sennight before the second turning of the moon. Ser Podrick Payne was manning the guard and looked ecstatic to see Jaime there. “She’s going to be so happy to see you Lord Hand,” Podrick grinned.

Jaime ruffled his hair, “You can always call me Jaime, Pod.”

Pod grinned and swiped at his hand although pleased at the sign of affection, “I know, but don’t want the other guards thinking less of you now do we?” They left Pod behind with a happy wave.

“You know Bronn paid them to move like slugs,” Arya hissed as she dismissed the envoy to the dining room. They had missed the main part of the feast and music for dancing was already playing out of the Great Hall.

Jaime pressed his lips into a thin line as they were escorted to the guest wing, “Oh I know.”

“You hold him down and I beat him bloody?”

“Would be happy to.”

Arya nodded to the chambermaid as she was pointed to an empty room and Jaime was directed to Brienne’s chambers, “I’ll meet you back out here?”

“Changing into a dress?”

“That’s as likely as Brienne being in a dress.”

Jaime chuckled and walked into Brienne’s room. The scent of her immediately surrounded him and he drank it in like home. Everywhere in the chamber were little touches of her and Jaime smiled in contentment. Her armor hung in the corner, Oathkeeper was carefully placed on the bed, a book of fairytales rested on the table by the hearth, and a preserved crown of flowers lay on the bedside table. He had missed her dearly in the time she had been away. Their chamber in the Tower of the Hand hadn’t felt the same without her there.

Quickly changing into appropriate clothing Jaime slipped back out of the room to find Arya already dressed and waiting in the hall in a fine silk tunic and high-waisted, nearly corseted breeches.

Jaime raised his eyebrow at her and offered his arm, “Arya Stark, may I escort you until you find your paramour.”

Arya rolled her eyes at him but took his elbow anyways, “You may Lord Hand.”

They made their way smoothly but quickly to the Great Hall and upon entering saw that the ball was a lively affair with Lords, Ladies, and children milling about and couples floating across the dance floor. All but one couple that was.

“Looks like Brienne wasn’t able to teach stupid Gendry how to dance,” Arya snorted fondly as she watched Gendry step on one of Brienne’s toes.

Jaime chuckled, “She might be graceful with a sword but she’s never been able to translate it to the dance floor.”

“She dances well enough with you.”

Jaime nodded absently supposing it true; he and Brienne had become so in tune with each other’s bodies that even her lack of dancing skill meant little when he was leading her.

Jaime swallowed hard as his eyes swept over his Lady Wife, his heart racing as he traced her strong form in the arms of the Baratheon Lord. When he reached the sapphire blue of her eyes, he saw that she was staring wistfully at Gendry. Jaime had seen the look many times before. She was deep in the recesses of her memories. It was obvious now. Brienne had seen Renly in Gendry long before Jaime had realized the resemblance. “I think we should cut in.” Jaime felt that his voice was almost hoarse.

Arya hummed in amusement, “If you say so.” Although Jaime had made the suggestion, he was sluggish to move, so with a bit of exasperation Arya tugged him along until they found themselves right by the Lord Baratheon and Lady Lannister. “Can we cut in?”

Jaime watched as Brienne’s neck snapped to look at him and the melancholy on her face broke into a wide, happy smile. “Jaime!”

He nodded, swallowed, and smiled nervously back at her, “Brienne.”

Arya rolled her eyes as she took Gendry’s arm, “Come on stupid. Let’s leave these idiots alone. Show me what you’ve learnt.”

Gendry happily swept Arya away.

“So tell me first, whom do I need to eviscerate?” was the last thing Jaime heard before the couple disappeared into the crowd.

Brienne immediately fell into his arms and he held her tightly in a sweet embrace. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think I would see you for a little over another sennight.”

“I missed you,” Jaime replied earnestly.

Brienne smiled at him and rained butterfly kisses over his face. He ended her rain of kisses with a passionate sweep of his lips and tongue over hers. “I missed you too. How did you and Arya convince the council to allow you to come out to Storm’s End?” Jaime smirked at her and Brienne’s smile dropped from her face, only a tug at the corner of her lip giving her away, “Jaime…” she said reproachfully.

“There was a small incident.” Jaime repositioned the two of them so that they would be able to join in on the dancing.

“Uh huh…”

“Arya broke Bronn’s nose.”

“It was bound to happen eventually.”

“She also threatened to wear Jon’s face.”

“Oh… I think I’ve found the line.”

“Oh I think everyone found the line.”

“So it was Arya who caused this incident?” Brienne questioned as Jaime moved them around the dance floor.

“Ser Davos actually.”

Brienne gasped, “You lie!”

“Have I ever lied to you wench?”

“Ser Davos, really?”

Jaime nodded.

“What did he say?” That was when Jaime winced and Brienne became concerned. “Jaime, what did Ser Davos say?”

Jaime took in a deep breath and looked to the side. He saw Arya had taken the lead and was guiding Gendry around the dance floor as the pair laughed and practically tumbled over each other, “He merely observed that Lord Gendry Baratheon looks a great deal more like Renly than Robert.”

“Yes? And?”

Jaime gave her a flat look.

Brienne blinked bewildered. “I don’t under— oh.” Brienne then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles which shook her whole body and nearly sent them both careening into several other couples.

“It’s not that funny wench.”

“You think—, upon the Seven Jaime,” Brienne wheezed as tears of laughter came to her eyes, “Is that why you’re here? You’re afraid that Gendry Baratheon is going to steal my heart with Renly’s face?”

Jaime petulantly looked away. When his Lady Wife put it that way, it did sound mildly absurd.

“You do!”

“He was your first love!”

“And you’re acting as though I was yours!”

Jaime’s head snapped to look at her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. “Oh…”

“They’re dead and gone Jaime,” Brienne finally calmed down her giggles enough to breath, “And even if he weren’t—“

“Even if _she_ weren’t.”

“And even if _they_ weren’t,” Brienne amended, “My heart is yours now. It will always be yours.”

Jaime tutted as he held Brienne’s hand tighter in his and drew her close to him, “Those are my words. That’s theft. Unoriginal. Incredibly uninspired wench.” He wasn’t going to admit that those words made the oceans of his heart calm and his love for her grow. Was this how she had felt all those years ago? Jaime span them across the dance floor, “You were thinking of Renly earlier though. When I saw you dancing with Lord Baratheon.”

Brienne nodded, “I was.”

“If you had the choice. Would you fall in love with him again?” Jaime asked tentatively.

“Unequivocally.”

Jaime frowned.

Brienne explained as she rested her forehead on his, “If I hadn’t fallen in love with him Jaime... I would never have left Tarth to join his Kingsguard. If I hadn’t joined his Kingsguard, I never would have met Lady Catelyn… and if I had never met Lady Catelyn, well…” she looked at him with her large, doe eyes. Their history flashed before them. Of course he had recognized the look in her eyes before, it was the look she had when she reminisced about their memories together.

“So I owe everything I have to a dance with Renly Baratheon?”

“Not everything Jaime.”

“Everything I value and treasure Lady Lannister.”

Brienne sighed exasperated but didn’t fight him on it. “I suppose you do.”

“Then let’s dedicate this last dance to Renly Baratheon, grab some supper, and go to bed my Lady Wife.” Brienne nodded in assent as she grasped Jaime’s hand tighter and he twirled her around the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It takes about a week to travel between King’s Landing and Storm’s End by horseback. I researched this I did.  
> They don’t talk about Cersei cause 1) it didn’t fit and 2) in my head canon Jaime was the valonqar. There were many different reasons he killed Cersei, and an active choice for Brienne was one of them and Brienne already knows it, so no discussion required. Also… I don’t think Jaime would answer in the same way as Brienne. He probably wouldn’t choose to romantically love Cersei again if he had the choice. But Brienne’s love for Renly and Jaime’s relationship with Cersei are so different, so this is entirely reasonable. The romantic in Jaime definitely thinks that he would have met and loved Brienne no matter the circumstance.  
> Yes, this means that the big kills in my HC don’t get attributed to either the new King or Queen, but Daenerys actually gets loved as Queen because she doesn’t go after Cersei. She instead chose to save the people of King’s Landing from whatever Cersei had planned for them and Jon did the same during the Long Night. And yes in my HC, Cersei had like a Plan A, B, C, and D of diabolical destruction because I loved Cersei as a villan (seriously… what even was Season 8).  
> Anyone else here oddly turned on by the way Nikolaj Coster-Waldau said “Renly Baratheon” in 8x04? Because I didn’t think perfect enunciation of a name was a kink… until that line. But damn.


End file.
